Letters
by oddball15
Summary: Lilly's all alone this summer, and Nick J is on tour. What will happen when they begin writing to each other through a pen pal organization? Nick/Lilly. Please R&R!
1. Beginnings

**So I did fix it a little bit. I didn't like it with just the letters. I needed a bit more pizzaz, if you know what I mean? Anyway, please read, enjoy and review!! :-)**

* * *

"Lilly, you should really write that letter. Who knows? It could lead to an amazing adventure!" My unnaturally enthusiastic mother encouraged me from outside my bedroom door. She'd been wanting me to write that letter for a few days. I sighed. It's better than doing nothing.

* * *

Dear Person,

Hi! How are you? What's your life like? Hey, I'm just gonna tell you why I ended up writing to you.

It's summer. And my mom has noticed that I haven't really been doing much of anything. Miley and Oliver (my two best friends) are away for basically the whole summer, occupied with things bigger and better than Malibu. So, anyway, my dear mommy decided that I need a project. She recently decided what that project would be.

She came across an article on the internetthe other day. It had something to do with pen pals. I guess my mom thought of me, because when I was about eight years old, I desperately wanted a pen pal. Now I'm fifteen, and I think I've moved on. I mean, I think it would be cool, but I'm not on my knees begging some stranger who lives far away to write to me… (If that makes any sense to you). Anyway, moving along. Mom told me that she thinks it would be a wonderful experience for me to write to a perfect stranger this summer. I guess a bunch of kids- grades 5 through 12 (Mom specified that part to me. I really have no idea why…) just randomly contact this organization and give out their "information" and get hooked up with a pen pal their age. I don't know all the gory details…

That's pretty neat, huh? And definitely not what I thought I was going to be doing this summer.

So, now that you know that , and Mom's come to my door asking if I'm writing yet about five times, I'm going to tell you about myself.

My name's Lilly Truscott and I'm a Malibu, Californian, born and raised. Well, being raised, anyway. I live with my mom, right next to the beach, which is pretty amazing. I'll be a sophomore at my high school (where every day is an adventure, no kidding) when school starts up again. I love Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, skateboarding, surfing, and dressing up in odd costumes in the evenings (Yeah, I used to do that a lot, even though I might be considered too old for it, but now I have no one to do it with since my friends have left me to rot by myself).

My best friends, as I mentioned earlier, are Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken (Hopefully they won't mind me using their last names, but they're not here, so it doesn't matter anyway). They're really great, but as I also mentioned before, left me to fend for myself in Malibu for most of the summer. So I've been surfing, skateboarding, and hanging out all alone for the past few weeks. This is probably why my mom is concerned…

Yeah, that's really all I can think of for now. Sorry it's not very exciting.

Please write back- I mean, I don't know why you wouldn't- this is a pen pal thing... But also please write back because it'll keep me from being a total zombie for the rest of the summer.

Sincerely yours,

Lilly

* * *

"Nicholas! Letter for you!" Mom says as she comes back into the bus.

"What?" This is kind of surprising. Sometimes Mom will bring home fan mail, but we usually don't get real letters from real people we really know unless it's a holiday or birthday. Then I remember the pen pal thing.

Mom just hands me the envelope. It's our post office mail address but is addresses to "Whomever it may concern" and there's the pen pal organization's official stamp on it. I guess that's how Mom knew it was for me.

I rip it open excitedly. I mean, I love being a Jonas Brother, but sometimes, you just need to talk to someone who doesn't know you as The Nick Jonas, you need someone who knows you as just you. I was glad I had the chance.

I'm sure I had on a goofy grin when I got done reading the letter, and "goofy grins" don't usually happen for me, but whatever. This was great. I sat down and immediately began my response. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Dear Lilly,

Hello! I'm pretty good, thank you for asking. So is my life. Actually, my life is really good, and I'm enjoying it. What about you?

You know, my mom was kind of the same way, but different. She didn't want me to have so much of a project, but more of a "for fun" activity. I don't know why she wanted me to do this, though, since my whole family is kind of on vacation for a really long time. We're traveling all over the country this summer, but we're all hooked up with the post offices, so we can still get mail. It's pretty awesome. Yeah, anyway, my mom, my dad, and all three brothers thought this was a good idea, and I thought "Why not?" so I signed up and now I'm writing back to you. It's great.

So, maybe you want to know a little bit about me? Well, my name's Nicholas ( I like Nick, though) and I guess I'm a New Jersean, not born, but was raised- and now I'm kind of being raised there, and all over, because we travel a lot. And because we travel a lot, my mom homeschools me and my brothers, and that can be an adventure, too.  And I'm jealous that you live right by the ocean! That's really cool!

I also like Hannah Montana (yeah, I'm a guy who likes her, believe it or not) and I think the Jonas Brothers are okay. I love singing, playing the guitar and piano, and I really do like all the traveling we do. It's amazing, and I feel very lucky because not very many people get to do it. Lilly, if I was in Malibu, I would definitely come dress up with you, because I do that, too! No kidding! Do you dress up in real costumes, or in different styles of clothes, or what? I usually just do clothes with a twist between dressy and casual. Alright, now that you probably think I'm a freak for liking Hannah Montana and dressing up…

I guess my best friends are my two older brothers. They're great, too, and we're always together, so it works. Plus, we're in a band together which is really fun.

So, that's just the basics of me. Mine's not terribly exciting. Yours certainly was exciting, though! All letters are. Except the ones I write….

Now it's your turn to write back!! I'm going to keep you from being a zombie.

Yours truly,

Nick

**Alrighty, hope you liked it! If you would like to share any ideas for future happenings please do! I'm not sure what they should do next... yeah, I'm that kind of person. I'll have the first chapter down and then have no idea what's going to happen in the rest of the story. Haha. Well, I'll figure something out. Hope you liked it! Now just click the little blue button down there and leave a happy review! It makes me smile. Thanks for reading!! :-)**


	2. Something your mom doesn't know

**Here's beautiful chapter 2! A lot of nothingness, I know. But it's a bit funny, I think. Have fun! :-)**

**Discalaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers! How cool would it be if I did though...?!**

* * *

Nick,

You have officially saved me from zombie-ness for at least another day. I am forever grateful. :D

You know, it's really great that you and your life are both good. I'm glad for you. I'm good too, and I think my summer's about to get a bit better now that I have someone I can talk- excuse me- write to.

Wow, three brothers in a band. That rings a bell…too bad I can't tell where the bell's ringing from. Haha. Yeah, that wasn't funny, but hey. That's really cool though, that you're in a band. What kind of music do you play?

Hey, I have an interesting story to tell you. It's about what I did this morning. So, I was sitting at my desk, thinking about nothing (which I do a lot), but not in a zombie-like state- we've already covered that you've saved me from being a zombie for now. So, I picked up a bright orange plastic ruler that I used in like, third grade, and unconsciously began slapping my cheeks with it. Yes, I am a huge freak (Oh, so now we're both freaks so it's totally fine with me that you like Hannah Montana and dressing up. It's all good). I discovered that it didn't really hurt, it just felt weird. Yeah, I dunno what's wrong with me, and if you think I'm a loser that's ok…

So. I think I'm going to have to go down to the beach later and just hang out and sit in the sand because it's a really nice day today. I might even be compelled to speak to Miley's older brother Jackson, who works at this cabana thing on the beach. Or Rico, the annoying kid the place is named after. Man, I really need to get into an activity…. I mean, writing to you is good, but it doesn't take up my whole day, like other things would. No offense or anything, especially if it takes you a whole day to write a letter.

Haha! Just kidding. Wow, I'm beginning to scare myself.

As I sit here writing this letter to you, Nick, I'm eating an apple. I don't know why you would want to know that, but I told you anyway. I'm thinking about what you might want to know about me. Hm. Well, you'll have to tell me what you want to know. I'm going to make a list about what I know about you, and then what I want to know. Just for fun and to get us talking- cough- _writing_. Hopefully it won't sound too stalker-ish. If it is, I apologize.

General Things I know About Pen Pal Nick

1. Has a really good life he's enjoying.

2. Is polite. (ex. "How about you?")

3. Was not born in New Jersey.

4. Has a large family that travels a lot.

5. Is homeschooled.

6. Likes Hannah Montana and dressing up in "drasual" clothes and thinks Lilly thinks he's a freak for it which he most certainly is not.

7. Best friends are brothers he's in a band with.

8. Is so far, a nice pen pal that prevents Lilly from being a zombie.

So, Nick, what inspires you? I don't know why I came up with that, but I think it's a good question. Where are you writing from (in the letter you write back. Supposing you write a letter back…)? What's your favorite color? And….. do you like looking at the stars on clear nights? Oh, yeah, and you said you were traveling. Are you in an RV?

Okay. I'm going to the beach. I hope you are having fun wherever you are, and please write back soon!!

Love,

Your freak of a pen pal friend,

Lilly

* * *

When Lilly finished she smiled to herself. This was more fun than she thought it would be. She was only on her second letter, but knew this was going to be great. She quickly put the letter in an envelope, addressed and put a stamp on it, then gathered her things for the beach. She skipped down the stairs happily, but almost ran in to her mother.

"Where are you going, Lilly? Hot date?" She asked with a smile.

Lilly laughed internally. _Yeah, totally hot date with Rico and Jackson,_ she thought. "No. Post office then beach. It's a nice day."

Her mom nodded. "Okay, have fun. Just be back before six, okay?" She was glad Lilly was doing something more than moping around her bedroom.

"'Kay, Mom. Love you, bye!" Lilly quickly pecked her mom on the cheek and ran out the door.

* * *

Nick tried not to yawn as he sat down in the dim light. He was eating popcorn, a favorite late night snack. He'd just finished a crazy amazing concert with Joe and Kevin. But he had just one more thing to do before he turned in for the night...

* * *

My dear pen pal friend Lilly,

I'm very glad to be saving you from your zombie-ness. I'm glad I have someone new to write to, too.

My brothers and I play kind of pop/rock songs. Nothing special.

Hey, don't hurt yourself with that ruler.

Wow. I really am jealous that you can just go to the beach whenever. That must be so awesome.

Lilly! I'm eating popcorn! Yeah, I thought you might want to know since you were eating an apple… Some things I want to know about you? I want to know the same things you want to know about me, and I'll think of some more later. That's a nice list you have written. Here, I'll answer your questions and then ask you some of my own.

What inspires me? People inspire me. Just everyday. I look at people and am inspired. No kidding.

Right now, I'm writing from Arizona. Actually and I think we might be on our way to California... Anyway, it's pretty hot. Even though it's like 1 in the morning. Even inside this thing. Yeah, it's like a super-big RV… Hey, you might be wondering why I'm writing to you at 1 in the morning. Well, we had a late night tonight. Stayed up partying. Actually, we do most nights, and I like writing after the wild partying. It's calming in a weird sort of way I guess…

My favorite color is blue. I just like that color.

I love looking at the stars on clear nights. They're amazing.

Now, I want you to answer those questions. And tell me something funny your mom doesn't know about you. Yes, I know that's totally weird, but it's definitely something to write about. My older brother once asked someone that and they became, like, best friends. I thought it would be fun to try.

Wow. All of a sudden I'm so tired. I guess that wild partying caught up with me

Oh, hey good morning! Haha. I fell asleep on your letter, so that might be why it's all crinkled up. Sorry.

Anyway, I hope you had fun at the beach with Jackson and Rico!

Your turn to write back!! :-)

Love,

Your crazy partying, falling asleep in random places pen pal,

Nick

* * *

Lilly read the letter and giggled. Something her own mom didn't know about her? Her mom knew just about everything…. Oh, I got a good one, she thought.

* * *

**Yeah, I was eating an apple and popcorn and slapping myself with a ruler while I wrote this, just in case you were wondering where those came from... Haha! Yeah, I think the next chapter will be great. Get ready for some excitement!! I really hope you liked it!! Please review, because, like I said before, I will freaking love you forever if you do that. So, thank you thank you for reading!! :-)**


	3. Mixed Emotions

**Da-da-da-daaaaaaaa!! And I now present to you, Chapter 3!! I'm amazed at myself for getting this far. Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Lilly!!" Lilly's mom called up the stairs. "There's another letter for you! It was at the bottom of the pile!"

_Another letter? _Lilly thought to herself. _Maybe it's from Miley or Oliver!!_

She ran down the stairs, grabbed the letter, and ran straight back up to her room to open it.

* * *

Lilly!!

Guess what Hannah was able to get!? Jonas Brothers tickets!! AND a backstage pass!! For you! I'm really sorry I can't come with you. With the Hannah stuff, and being in Tennessee, it just can't happen. I'm REALLY BUMMED I can't come with, but there's 2 tickets there, so give the extra one to whoever.

Please tell Jackson hi for me and then hit him really hard because I'm mad at him for weaseling his way out of the family reunion.

Hope you have tons of fun at the concert and at home!

I miss you like crazy!!

Love love loooooove,

Miley

* * *

Lilly squealed and jumped up and down around her room. She was uber excited! She was going to meet the Jonas Brothers!!

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!" she screamed. "I'm going to meet the Jonas Brothers at their concert!!"

"That's great, honey!" Her mom yelled, she was only half paying attention.

* * *

Nick!!

Hihihi! I just got the most AMAZING NEWS EVER!! My best friend Miley got me Jonas Brothers tickets and a BACKSTAGE PASS! I get to meet the Jonas Brothers! Yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayay!! :D

Ah. Okay. Sorry if you don't really care. I'm just freaking excited. Oh, and she gave me 2 tickets, and I don't know who to give the other one to….

Sounds like you got an awesome band there. Got a name?

Oh, hey, you know what I did today? I ate the rest of the chocolate fudge frosting out of the container with a spoon. It was delicious. And, don't worry, there wasn't that much left anyway. It was the second can from the cake my mom made for my birthday last month, and we had no graham crackers left, so I had to eat it plain. It was great.

So, you want my answer to those questions?

People inspire me, too. And music. Music is definitely an inspiration.

Do you really want to know where I'm writing from? Ha. I think you already know that one… If you want specifics I'm writing on the desk in my bedroom…

Cool, a big RV! That's so awesome! AND you're coming to California? Do you know where? If you'll be in Malibu maybe we could meet up for ice cream or something. How cool would that be?

My favorite color is green. It's just cool like that.

My favorite thing to do at night when I'm not exhausted is sneak out of the house, lay on the beach, and look at the stars. And my mom doesn't know that…. But that's not really funny.

Something funny that my mom doesn't know about me is that when I watch movies late at night by myself I cry really quietly, but I cry hard, even if the movie isn't really that sad. I once cried watching The Parent Trap (the Lindsay Lohan version) at this part that wasn't even sad, and through the credits. The thing that's ironic about that is that Miley and Oliver call me cold-hearted because whenever we watch sad movies, Miley cries her eyes out, Oliver's usually close to tears, and I laugh my butt off. So this is HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL. You are not to show anyone this, or repeat any of this to anyone. Just so we're clear. Thank you. :)

Tell me something no one in your family knows about you, Nick. So we're even.

Wow, you really should get some more sleep, buddy. If you are falling asleep WHILE YOU ARE WRITING- you definitely need to sleep more. That's right. Go on now, take a nap.

Yes, I had a really great time at the beach. Way better than I thought. Hope you have/are having/will have fun in California!! Because California is the best. Just so you know. And seriously, if you get into Malibu, come and say hi. That would ROCK!

Love,

Your super excited, secretly not-cold-hearted pen pal friend,

Lilly

PS. I just had the most BRILLIANT idea in the history of brilliant ideas!! At least, that's what I think. Are you going to still be in California Monday? Actually, I don't know if you'll get this letter before then. Hopefully you will. Maybe you would like to go to the Jonas Brothers concert with me? I don't have anyone here I can give the ticket to, so I'm enclosing it in this letter, and if you can't go that's alright, just find someone else soon that might like it. If you can come, though, call me on my cell and we can meet up. (I'm also enclosing my number). I really hope you can make it. I know it's a long shot but I'm going for it! Peace!

* * *

Nick sighed. Lilly's letter was making him excited and disappointed. He was excited because she was going to meet the Jonas Brothers- meaning he would get to meet Lilly, which would be amazing! He'd wanted to know what Lilly was like in real life ever since her first letter. He was disappointed because Lilly wanted to meet the Nick from her letters, and Nick didn't want her to know he was Nick Jonas. And, he would already be at that concert, but Lilly couldn't know.

* * *

Lilly,

Wow! That's great! I'm excited for you! And I think I'm still in California but we already have A LOT to do! I would LOVE to go with you but I can't. I'm really, really sorry, Lilly. That would have been amazing. But, I hope you have FUN!! I'll find a happy fan girl and give that ticket to them, I promise.

You know, I've never tried eating frosting out of the container… I think should. It sounds wonderful.

Oh, hey, and don't worry about your secret. I'll take it to the grave. You want to know something about me that my family doesn't even know? This is serious so after you read this you can't even think about it alright? As a matter of fact, you should scribble this out right after you are done reading it. I have a stuffed Build-A-Bear turtle that I keep in my bunk with me at night. His name is Antonio, Tony for short, and if anyone ever finds him there, I pretend like he's one of my little brother's stuffed animals he left around. Now that I've said that... You don't say A WORD. Got it? Okay. Thanks.

I'll try not to fall asleep on any more of your letters. I', pretty sure that was a one-time thing. It's the middle of the morning now, so I shouldn't be sleeping again for a while…

Wow. My brother just jumped on my back. That hurt.

Lilly, I would LOVE to meet you, but we're just so busy with whatever it is we're busy with. :-( I'll call you even though I can't come with you.

Have FUN! And write back to tell me ALL about it!!

Love,

Your sad (because he can't come with you to the concert) pen pal friend,

Nick

* * *

**I need to give a special thanks to shouldbeonbroadway- my best friend Liz helped me out a bit with chapter (coughcough-she made me write "weaseling" in Miley's letter and "chocolate" frosting in Lilly's) Thanks Liz! AND thanks to Talita-Michelle! I really appreciate your nice comments! And all the other nice people that leave comments! :D**

**I really hope you liked that! I'm worried that I'm moving it too fast, so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!! Remember- review and I'll love you forever!! :D**


	4. The Concert

**Okay.. Sorry for the wait on this chapter! I know it's only been a few days, but I was hoping to have this chapter posted right after the last one. I just had to write it first... and that was a bit hard... Anyway, have fun and I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Nick walked around in the dressing room. It was an hour before the concert and he was extremely excited. Tonight he was going to meet his pen pal, Lilly Truscott, but she wouldn't know that he was the Nick she'd been writing to. He didn't know why he was so excited. Maybe it was the thrill of having someone not know who he was. Or maybe he was just mistaking nerves for excitement. But whatever it was- it was new and Nick liked the feeling.

Suddenly, his phone started vibrating around on the small table next to him. He picked it up and looked at the ID. He smiled. He hadn't heard from this person for a while.

"Hannah?"

"Hi, Nick!"

"Hey! What's up?"

"Hey, so I know you're in California tonight. Near Malibu. And I have a friend who's there tonight and she totally loves you guys. And… I was wondering if you could do me a little favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you tell Lil- er- Lola Lufnagle, sometime tonight that Hannah's very sorry that she can't be there with her and that she misses her a lot?"

"Yeah. Of course. So, Lola Lufnagle, Hannah wants you to know that she's very sorry she can't be here with you tonight and she misses you a lot?"

"That's perfect! Thank you so much, Nick!"

"Any time."

"Have fun tonight!"

"We will!"

"Thanks! Bye."

_That was nice of Hannah_, Nick thought. Why did she start saying another name before Lola, though?...

**After the concert………..**

Lilly almost had to run to keep up with the large man in all black that was leading her backstage. To meet the Jonas Brothers! Wow, she also had to remember to thank Miley for her coded shout-out in the middle of the concert. That was clever.

Her heart rate sped up as the man lead her toward a door. The door. The door which would open soon to reveal the Jonas Brothers themselves, Nick, Joe, and Kevin.

The man opened the door and Lilly followed him inside. She had to remind herself to breathe as she looked over and saw the three young men she'd dreamed of seeing in person forever.

They were all smiling at her, but the youngest one was the first to speak. "You must be Lilly!"

Lilly smiled widely back at him and managed to squeak, "Uh-huh."

Nick's smile widened. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, it is." Kevin added.

"Very nice." Joe agreed. He sneaked a look at Nick and winked. So _this _was his pen pal friend he was so psyched to meet. Nick quickly made a face at him and then stepped forward to give Lilly a hug.

"It's nice to meet _you guys_!" she exclaimed after they had all exchanged hugs. "You played a GREAT show tonight! That was awesome!"

"Well, thanks." Kevin said.

"Yeah, thanks." Nick added.

"Super thanks." Said Joe.

"We're glad you enjoyed it." Kevin added. The other two nodded.

Silence.

Joe tried not to frown. This was going nowhere fast. _Come on, Nick! _He thought. And then, like he had received his telepathical message, Nick asked, a sly smile making its way across his face, "So, Lilly. What have you been up to so far this summer?"

Lilly smiled. She'd tell them all about Nick, her mysterious pen pal friend.

"I've been writing, actually." She said. The brothers put on impressed faces.

"Writing? What kind of writing?" asked Joe. _Way to go, Nick!_ He thought and hoped Nick would receive this telepathic message.

"Letters. My mom signed me up for this Pen Pal thing so I would have something to do this summer, and I've been writing all kinds of letters to this guy named Nick."

_Wow! This is crazy! I didn't think she would actually mention me when she met the Jonas Brothers!_ Nick thought. He was enjoying this.

"That's really cool." Said Kevin.

"Really cool." Added Joe.

_Wow, she's beautiful. _Nick thought. _But I gotta keep my cool._

"So, what do you know about this guy- Nick?" Nick asked. This was going to be too much fun.

Lilly smiled at Nick.

_Keeping my cool…_Nick encouraged himself silently.

"Well, he's traveling around the country with his family in a big RV, but he can thankfully still receive mail. He's in a band with his two older brothers called….." She couldn't remember what they called themselves. Or maybe he didn't say. She'd have to ask in her next letter. "Well, anyway, I think their band is a lot like you guys, actually. Even the youngest one is named Nick…" She trailed off and looked up at Nick. He looked interested. Not guilty. Lilly shook her head to dispel the thought. That wasn't possible.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry. I just kind of spaced." _Dang, Lilly! You're going crazy. _She thought.

_That was close. _Nick thought.

Kevin and Joe just chuckled.

* * *

"Wow, she almost figured it out. Maybe I shouldn't have given her so much information..." Nick whispered to Kevin and Joe as they walked back to the bus.

"Well, she _is _blonde…" remarked Joe.

"Hey!" Nick punched Joe lightly on the shoulder. Joe shrugged.

"Well, she is…." Nick shot him a warning glance and Joe skipped ahead singing, "Nick likes Lilly! Nick likes Lilly!"

"Shut up, Joe!" Nick yelled.

"It's true though isn't it?!" Joe yelled back. Then resumed his singing

_Yeah, it's true._

* * *

**I really hope you liked that one! It was difficult for me to write because I've never actually been to a Jonas Brothers Concert so I didn't want to describe it wrong...If that makes any sense... AND this is the first chapter with no letters in it! So please don't hate me because of that. Heehee. Anyway, please review and maybe give out some constructive critisism. Remember- I'll love you forever if you review!! Thanks a bunch for reading! :D**


	5. Phonecall

**So here's chapter 5! I think it's a bit shorter than the other ones and sorry about that... Okay, I've just noticed that I almost always update late at night. Is that totally weird? I think I just write better at the end of the day, too... Anyway... Hope you like it!! **

* * *

Dear Nick,

WOW.

The concert was amazing and I'm really sorry you had to miss it!! I'm walking around my room doing nothing but thinking about it. The Jonas Brothers even had a shout-out from my friend Miley to me! She's so sweet! So are the Jonas Brothers! Nick was especially sweet to me… Sorry I'm like gushing to you about the Jonas Brothers and you probably don't give a crap about that…. Haha….. Anyway, I wish you could have been there but I totally understand! But I'm putting a picture of me and the Jonas Brothers in here just because. I had an extra copy and thought you might like it.

Hey, your secret is so safe with me……. I can't even remember what you said… cough…. ;-)

Are your brothers really violent? It sounds like it. Be careful…

* * *

Lilly scratched her head and spun around in her chair and looked at her clock. 1:34 pm. She sighed. She needed something more to write about.

Suddenly the Jonas Brothers' S.O.S echoed through Lilly's room. That was the ring tone when someone new called- an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Lilly?"

"Yes…"

"Hey, this is Nick!"

"Hi, Nick! How are you?! This is great!" Lilly smiled. He really did call. How cool?!

Nick chuckled. "I'm great. This _is _great! How are you?"

"I'm great too, well especially now that I have someone to talk to!" Lilly exclaimed.

"That's great. We're both great. Haha. So, how was the concert?! And how were the Jonas Brothers? Tell me all about it! And really- I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

Lilly smiled widely. Nick was just like his letters. And he sounded strangely familiar…

"Actually, I was just writing a letter to you about it. I'm sorry you couldn't be there, too, but I understand."

"Oh, come on Lilly, tell me about it. I'm dying, here!"

Lilly squealed. " It was AMAZING! I looooved it! The concert was great- and then I met the Jonas Brothers! That was amazing-er..If that's even possible! Haha… But they were so nice and funny! Nick asked me what I was doing over the summer and I told them I was writing to you. They all seemed impressed."

"I'm sure they were!" He laughed again.

"Yeah, I got a picture of us together and I was sending it to you in the letter- if you want it?"

"Of course! That would be so cool!" Nick practically yelled. He'd been wondering earlier how he could get his hands on that picture. Now the answer was right there and was way easier than his plan of following Lilly home and sneaking into her house…

"Awesome. Oh, and my friend Miley- the one who got me the tickets in the first place- she somehow got the Jonas Brothers to give a shout out to me! She said she was sorry she couldn't be there with me and that she missed me. She's so sweet!"

"Wow, she must be a great friend." Nick remarked, and he meant it. But he was thoroughly confused. Hannah had called him. Hannah had said to say that to Lola. Was Lilly somehow connected with Lola? Or had she just misunderstood?

_That's really strange…_

"She really is. It's crazy."

"Yeah. My brothers and I are close like that. We sometimes send each other telepathic messages." Lilly and Nick laughed but Lilly was going insane thinking of whom Nick's laugh and voice reminded her of.

"Gosh, Nick, you sound so familiar. But I have no idea who it is you remind me of…"

_Crap. _Nick thought. He coughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I don't know who I sound like either…"

"Yeah, well, I bet it will come to me while I'm trying to sleep or something. That always happens with me…"

"No way, that happens to you, too?!"

"ALL the time!"

* * *

It was 3:02 when Lilly finally hung up with Nick. She was amazed at him. He was so… different than anything she'd ever experienced before. They'd talked about everything they could think of until Nick's mom started calling him for something and he had to go. He was nice and funny and had the most amazing voice- she'd never get tired of it…. She wondered what he sounded like singing. And who it was he sounded like.

* * *

Dear Lilly,

Wow. I just talked to you on the phone. I feel like I've known you for forever. I mean, I have met you before, but I don't know if I want you to know that yet. It's just, you like the Jonas Brothers so much I don't know if you'll like me for me or just because I'm Nick Jonas. I do want you to meet me-Nick, but I'm scared of what you'll think.

And now that I know I can't send this letter I might as well just throw it out.

* * *

Nick shook his head and crumpled up the piece of paper that was in front of him. He tossed it into the trash basket and sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"What's up, Nicky-Nick?" It was Joe. He sat down next to Nick at the table.

Nick didn't even look up.

"Lilly." He said.

"Ah. Yeah. We need to figure something out with her."

"What?"

"I don't know… Just saying."

"Oh, hey. Can you maybe help me out with something?"

"Sure."

"So, you know how Hannah called me and asked us to give a shout out to Lola?"

Joe nodded.

"Yeah, but when I was talking to Lilly she told me that the Jonas Brothers gave her a shout out from her friend Miley… What do you think's up with that?"

"Maybe you should call Hannah…"

Nick nodded. Maybe he should. She was a good friend. She'd be able to help out.

**

* * *

**

Hey, when I was posting this I was listening to Realize by Colbie Caillat, One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks and Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers themselves. I just thought that was cool cuz they can all tie in with this chapter... Haha. Anyway... I really hope you liked this chapter! Pleaseplease review- it makes me smile and I'll love you forever! Haha, I'm never going to let you forget that... Haha. Thanks! :D

PS- Who's watching Camp Rock Behind The Scenes tonight!? I am!! Hehe... yeah, just thought I'd mention that. :)


	6. Breaking Up

**Hey guys! Sorry for the beyond long wait! I was in a big musical production for the last few weekends so I've been really worn out and busy but now I'm freeeee so yay! I really hope you like this chapter! :) Have fun!**

* * *

Nick,

I can't believe we just talked on the phone! And for that long! That was SO COOL! But we still have to write, I think. I mean, we have to after all that trouble our moms went through to get us writing- we can't _just_ talk. Yeah, anyway, I still haven't figured out whose voice yours reminds me of. It didn't come to me while I was sleeping, darn it! Haha. Yeah, just thought you should know.

I think because we talked so much earlier, there's not much to write about. I swear I could talk to you for days and not get bored! That was so amazing.

So I'm putting in that picture you wanted. Just saying.

Where are you now? How long are you traveling? Are you coming back to California any time soon? After writing and talking to you on the phone, I would love to meet you in person. I know that's not really possible, but hey. I think a lot. Even about the impossible.

So, yeah, I'm sorry this letter is short, but really, I think we covered most things on the phone. Haha!

I hope you're having fun wherever you are!!

Maybe I'll call you again later, just for fun. :)

Love, your pen pal slash phone friend,

Lilly

PS, you never did tell me if you and your brothers have a name for the band…

* * *

Nick picked up his phone and pressed Hannah's speed dial. Asking Hannah Montana for girl advice. This was pretty sad for him.

"Hey, Nick! What's going on?"

"Hey, Hannah. Ummm… I need some….help."

"What kind of help?"

"Girl help." Nick sighed.

"Ah," Hannah paused, "That's understandable."

"Hey!"

Hannah laughed. "Of course I can help! What's the problem?"

"It's a long story…"

"I've got time."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go."

So Nick started at the very beginning. He told "Hannah" about how his mom wanted him to have something fun to do other than being on tour, of course. He told her about the first letter he got and how excited he was to get it, but when Nick mentioned who it was from, Miley nearly fainted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa buddy slow down! What's this girl's name again?!" She demanded.

"Lilly…Lilly Truscott…" Nick repeated, confused.

"Sweet niblets!" Miley shrieked. Nick winced and pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Miley suddenly wished she hadn't made such a large disruption. "Oh, um… just a…. fan I met while I was over there. Lilly Truscott… Yeah, I remember her. She was a sweet girl, very nice." A thought occurred to Miley- this was probably the girl he was having "girl problems" with so she added, "And very pretty."

"Oh, wow. That's pretty cool… She never wrote anything about you, though…" Nick muttered. " Well, anyway we've written back and forth a few times and just recently she told me that she had tickets to see the Jonas Brothers AND that she had a backstage pass, and see, she doesn't know that I'm Nick _Jonas_. She just knows me as Nick. AND THEN she gave me her extra ticket, hoping I would go with her because I was in California at the time. I really, really wanted to. And of course, I was going to meet her, she just wouldn't know it was the Nick she was writing to. So, when I met her backstage I was totally blown away by her. She kept talking about writing to _me _but you know, she didn't know it and she was nice and she was _beautiful_ and I just-"

"So Nicky's got a little crush?? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Nick sighed. "Yeah.."

"Okay, well I can tell there's more to the story, keep movin', bud."

"So I couldn't stop thinking about her and I remembered that she gave me her phone number in the letter she sent the tickets in so I could call her. So the day after the concert I called her. We talked for more than an hour! It was great! But…there was something she said that confused me that I couldn't ask her because I wasn't supposed to be at the concert. Remember when you called me and asked to give a shout out to Lola?"

Miley's eyes widened, she was so glad Nick couldn't see her. "Yeah…"

"Well Lilly told me the Jonas Brothers gave a shout out to her from her friend Miley. But I know I said it was from Hannah to Lola. Do you think she just misheard, or what?"

"Umm… yeah. I think she misheard. I mean, her friend was nice enough to give her the tickets, so maybe it was wishful thinking."

"Yeah…. Wait. I never told you her friend got her the tickets."

"Whoa."

"What?"

"What?"

"_What?"_

"Oh my gosh Nick!"

"What?"

"Um…. Did you know that it's impossible to fold a piece of paper in half more that 7 times on any piece of paper?!"

"What? No…"

"Yeah, well I found that out a few days ago. Pretty cool. Yup. So anyway, this girl. Lilly. What is the problem with the situation?"

Nick sighed again. He'd never know why Hannah did things like this. He wouldn't even bother asking again. He just answered the question.

"I like Lilly. Lilly seems to like Nick Jonas a lot. I, Nick Jonas and Letter Nick am afraid to let Lilly know who I am because I'm afraid she wouldn't like me for me. She would just like that I was a Jonas Brother. But at the same time I want her to know to see how she feels."

"I think……… you should take a chance. There's only one life. Go for it. Meet her somewhere the next time you're in Malibu. Keep it on the Down Low so the creepy stalkers don't find you guys together 'cause that could get Lilly hurt. And that would not be good for your guys' budding relationship! But, seriously, Nick. You need to live a little."

"Thanks Hannah. But- how did you know she lives in Malibu?"

Miley slapped her forehead. But she thought fast. She rubbed her fingers across the phone to make a wimpy crackling noise. "Nick?! Hello? Are you there? Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Nick! We're breaking up!" She added some more dramatic crackling and hung up.

After Nick realized Hannah wasn't on the phone anymore he slowly put it down and scratched his head. Hannah had really helped him out. But she sure was acting weird….

"Hey, Nickypoo." Joe entered the small room. He noticed the strange expression on Nick's face. "You okay, dude?"

"I'm alright…. Just even more confused than before."

* * *

**Well, there you are. Chapter 6! I really hope you liked it! I have to dedicate this chapter to my friend Liz (again, yes) because she inspired the parts where Miley immedeately changes the subject and when she hangs up. She actually personally gave me the idea for Miley hanging up on Nick so thanks Liz! **

**Remember- reply and I'll love you forever!! Thanks for reading!! :D**


	7. I'm Not The Nick You Think I Am

**Sorry again for the long wait! I've just been out of it. I don't know why... Yeah, I'm pretty happy with this chapter. :) I hope you are too!!**

* * *

Lilly scratched the side of her nose and sighed. She slyly looked at her phone. Calling Nick again so soon wouldn't hurt…. And then, just like she was phsycic, the phone rang.

But it was True Friend- Miley's ringtone- not Nick's. Lilly was excited but almost disappointed. She hit her head with her palm lightly. What was wrong with her?

"Miley!?" She squealed into the phone.

"Hey, Lilly!! What's up in Malibu? How was the concert? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"I LOVED IT!! AND I LOVE YOU FOR GETTING ME THE TICKETS AND THE PASS!! You are so awesome! The Jonas Brothers are AMAZING!! They were all so sweet! Nick especially…." Lilly trailed off.

"Ooooooooo, you got a little crush, Lils?" Miley prompted.

"Just a little one, but it's not very realistic, is it?"

"Oh, I think anything's possible…." Miley was enjoying this.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But anyway…. What have you been doing all summer?!" Miley was looking forward to Lilly's story of the letter writing.

"Well…. I've been writing to this guy…"

"Yes….?"

"We're pen pals and he's traveling all over this summer and he was in California so I sent him the other ticket but he couldn't come but he said he was sorry and really wanted to meet me AND THEN the other day, since I gave him my phone number he called and we talked for A LONG TIME and it is just SO COOL!" Lilly had said all of this with one breath and was now breathing heavily.

"Wow, Lilly! So what's this guy like?"

"Well… um, he's really sweet, and he has a bunch of brothers, he's homeschooled, he's in a band with his two older brothers, and he has this voice…. Like….. it's familiar and mysterious at the same time. It's driving me INSANE!"

"What's his name, Lilly?"

"Nick…"

"Does Nick have a last name? Cause I mean, you told him your last name so I just don't think it's fair that he knows your last name and you don't know his."

"Oh, well…. I don't know if he- hey! How do you know I told him my last name?!"

Miley closed her eyes and sighed. She was horrible at this.

"Miley?" Lilly tried again.

"Hey, Lilly I'm so glad I got to talk to you but I have to go now, miss you, love you, bye!"

Lilly took the phone from her ear and stared at it open mouthed. What was up with this?! She sighed. Things were getting uber crazy around here.

* * *

Nick stared up at the ceiling of his bunk. He was very bored at the moment and thinking about calling or writing to Lilly. He had just sat up when he heard Kevin's voice calling a bit loudly from the "hallway".

"Hey, Nick?!"

"Yeah, Kev?" Nick stuck his head out of his bunk and waved at his brother.

"Oh, hey." Kevin said, realizing he didn't have to yell. "Hey, so we're going to Malibu for a long weekend to shoot a commercial. Lilly lives up there, right? Maybe you could work something out…."

Nick groaned. "Work something- like _what_ out? Tell her I'm Nick Jonas and watch her forget all about _me, _Nick? Watch her scream at me and run away?! Watch the paparazzi hide in weird places and take pictures of us so she ends up on the front page of some popular magazine with an awful title?! I can't just "work something out"! It's much more complicated than that!"

Nick had begun yelling and was now uncomfortably close to Kevin's face. When he saw the scared-looking expression Kevin was wearing he backed up and sighed.

"Ugh. Sorry, Kev. I didn't mean to go off on you like that, but really- I don't think this will work out."

Kevin shook his head. "Nick, we've always said you were wise beyond your years, but I saw the look on your face when you first met that girl. I've seen how excited you get when you get a letter from her. I saw how happy you were talking to her on the phone the other day. And I really think she'll be worth it. I can't believe _you_ don't."

Nick's face was blank, and he was silent.

"Come on, take a chance. Meet up with Lilly and show her who you really are. _All _of you. I think she'll understand." Kevin ended.

Nick's face smoothed out, and his mouth turned up at the corners just the slightest bit. "Thanks for the pep talk, bro." He smiled mockingly at Kevin and added, "Seriously. Thanks. I'll try."

**...**

"Oh my gosh, guys! Really- _how _are we going to do this?!" Nick groaned a few hours later and sank down into the couch as he looked at his older brothers' faces. The three of them had congregated into the "Living room" to come up with ways Lilly and Nick could meet, without the risk of being spotted by Jonas fans.

Joe smiled widely and rubbed his hands together. "Wear a ski mask and sneak up on Lilly. She'll be all," Joe made his voice squeaky and quiet, "'Nick?' And you'll be all," Now Joe deepened his voice dramatically, "'Yes. But I'm not the Nick you think I am!' And then you rip off the ski mask and kiss her. Then you'll live happily ever after." Joe smiled, obviously please with himself.

Nick chuckled a little bit and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I don't think that will go over so well…"

"Hey!" Kevin's head whipped up and he snapped his fingers. "Lilly lives next to a beach, right?"

Nick stared at Kevin and nodded.

"Well, find out what beach that is, then meet her there sometime at night. Not many people I know go to the beach at night…"

"Kevin! That's a great idea!" Nick yelled, his eyes lighting up.

"I thought so…" Kevin said.

"You'll have to call her." Joe told Nick.

Nick's smiled widened.

...

"Hey, Nick!" Lilly answered her phone. Nick's heart seemed to flutter at the sound of her voice.

"Lilly! Hey, I have some news…"

"What kind of news?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's good news." Nick tried to sound convincing, but he was beginning to get scared again.

"Yeah? Tell me about it!"

"Well…" Nick took a deep breath- away from the phone, so Lilly couldn't pick up on his mood. " I'm going to be in Malibu again over the weekend, and I would love to meet you in person."

"You have time this time?!" Lilly almost squealed.

Nick laughed. "Yeah. But… it kind of has to be a secret."

"A secret? What?"  
"Well…It has to be a secret because…" Nick looked frantically at Joe- who mouthed a few things from his earlier suggestion at him.

"Because… I'm not the Nick you think I am!" Nick blurted. Nick's face changed from an expression of fear to horror as he realized what he had just said.

"I mean…Uh… Aren't mysterious secrets more fun?" Nick finally recovered. He tried to shoot a killer glance at Joe, but he had just shot out of his chair and run to some room near the back of the bus.

Lilly giggled. "Yeah, they are. A secret it is. Where and when should we meet?"

"Well… there's a beach right next to your house, right? Is it possible you could tell me where that is and we could meet up there sometime when not many people are there?"

"Yeah… I think-"

"Oh, Lilly I probably sound like a serial killer like this…. But…" Nick sighed. He really didn't want to scare Lilly. He just didn't want that much attention. He heard a loud _thump_ coming from wherever Joe had disappeared to and added, "I'm not a serial killer, by the way. Or anything creepy like that." Joe emerged from the back with a large cardboard box marked "Halloween accessories", a huge smile on his face, and his arm in the air, celebrating something. Nick's brow furrowed in confusion. Joe held up a wig with short, straight brown hair and a little bottle. Nick's eyes widened as he understood.

"Nick?" Came Lilly's voice.

"Um, never mind, Lilly. I was being a freak when I said it should be mysterious. Just meeting up at your beach is fine. Are you doing anything on Friday night at 4:00?"

"Now I am." Nick could almost hear Lilly smile.

"Oh, and just to warn you, I won't really be looking like myself… I'll explain when I see you."

"Okaaaay… But how will we know that it's…. _us_?"

"Bring your phone. I'll call you."

* * *

**Oooooooooooooooooo! **

**This chapter is for Asha, since she just came back home a few days ago and got me telling her about this story- which gave me some more ideas. So thanks Asha! :)**

**Haha, so tell me- do ya love it? Hate it? Just remember- if you review, I will love you forever!! :D Thanks for reading!**


	8. Deep Confessions and Weird Beach People

**Hey! Sorry again for the long wait. It's been crazy. I just finished my second week of school (puke) and tried out AND got callbacks for the school musical, Annie. I was called back for Lily St. Regis, and I did my best so cross your fingers for me! The cast list will be posted Tuesday morning!! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Liz, because she's so awesome, and she had a cold. So get better soon!So, enough about me and my dedicatements- you want to hear about Lilly and Nick!**

**Okay! Here's spectacular chapter 8!! I thought it was about time to update, and tonight was probably the only time I'll have to update for a while so... make it last! I mean- Enjoy!! **

* * *

Lilly,

Hey. This is pretty stupid of me writing to you right before I'm going me to meet you. Well, more like you're going to meet me. I've actually seen you before. Well, really, I've met you. But you know that already. Since I told you. Or will tell you, or whatever.

I don't know what compelled me to write this… It sounds bad already. I guess I just want you to know now, that I'm going insane knowing that I'm about to tell you who I am. Like, I know you know I'm Nick. I have three brothers. I'm on the road all the time. I'm in a band. But you don't know the specifics. Well, I guess you do now- but not the now I'm writing this to you in. And I'm sorry if I'm confusing you.

What I'm really scared of is your reaction. What will you do when you see me for the first time? The _real _me. What will you say? Will you like me any less? Will you treat me differently? Will you act just like any other fangirl I thought was different? So, I don't know. I know you can't really talk to me now, but I guess writing to you is helping me a little. So even if you don't know what I'm thinking in a few hours, you'll know now.

Well, I think I'm done with being deep for the day. Haha! :)

I guess I'll just get ready, dump this at the post office and head to the beach to meet you, then.

Love,

Nick

PS- The band my brothers and I have- It's called the Jonas Brothers. ;-)

* * *

Nick drummed his fingers nervously on the counter of Rico's. So far, no one had noticed him, but he'd gotten some weird looks. That was good. On the other hand, he was just about to take the biggest chance he thought he'd ever made. He was going to tell Lilly who he was.

He scratched at the itchy wig that was on his head. Kevin and Joe had gotten really into making him look completely different earlier. His "hair" was now light brown and straight. Joe had dug up some bright blue contacts for Nick to wear, and insisted that Nick use the tanning bed their insane great aunt had given their mother some time ago, so that he wouldn't be so "blindingly and recognizably pale", as Joe had put it. So there Nick sat; fake hair, fake eyes, a partially fake tan, and a real pack of nerves.

* * *

Dear Nick,

I know this is silly writing a letter to you just hours before I'll actually see you in person. Flesh and blood. Not just the ink-and-paper Nick or familiar-voice-on-the-phone Nick I'm used to. This is beyond exciting but also strangely nerve-wracking at the same time. It's really crazy, and it really makes me aware that it's a small world, after all. And it just keeps getting smaller.

So I guess I just wanted you to know that I don't think I'll ever forget this. Our whole pen-pal friendship. No matter how long it continues, or doesn't, since soon, we can be real-life- face-to-face friends instead of just phone and letter friends. You really did save me from being a zombie. :) Thanks. Haha.

Ah, well. It's about time. I need to go drop this off at the dear post office I've gotten quite familiar with this summer, and then meet you at the beach. Whew. Darn nerves. I don't know why I'm so freaked out. It's not like we haven't ever met. Just not in person yet. Ugh, well I'm sure I'll be fine when I see you so..

See ya!

Love,

Lilly

* * *

Lilly leaned on the closed post office doors and took a deep breath. That was her last letter before she met Nick. Nick Unknown-Last-Name who had somehow helped keep her busy the majority of the summer. She knew this shouldn't really be a big deal, but somewhere inside her she had a feeling like this would be more monumental than would have been normal.

As she walked the whole two blocks to get to the beach she concentrated on breathing and calming down. Why was she so worked up? When she arrived on the beach she looked around. There was Big Cheese Fry Guy, dirtying up another one of his plain white shirts. And there in the corner was Phone Girl, still yakking away on her neon pink cell phone. There were three guys she didn't completely recognize, and she knew one of them had to be Nick. She stared intently at all three of the guys. One had bright, curly red hair and freckles- he was sitting at the table next to Phone Girl. The second one was sitting down on the sand right next to the trash can, stuffing what looked like gummy bears into his mouth, and he was wearing a jacket with the hood up and sunglasses. She really hoped that wasn't Nick. The third had his back turned away from Lilly. He was sitting at the opposite end of the bar to Cheese Fry Guy, drumming his fingers on the counter, and looked like he was deep in thought.

Lilly really didn't want to look like a freak and just walk up to one of them and ask, "Are you Nick, my pen pal buddy?" So, she dug her phone out of her pocket and pressed Nick's speed dial. Both Trash Can Dude and Thinking Guy stopped what they were doing and picked up their phones.

"Lilly? Are you here?" came Nick's voice. Trash Can Dude stuffed his phone back in his pocket and went back to his gummy bear feast. Lilly glanced at Thinking Guy and breathed a sigh of relief. He had turned around on his seat and was now looking at Lilly. She waved to him and smiled.

"Yep." She said into the phone. He waved back and his smile mirrored hers. She put her phone away and rushed down to greet him. Finally.

"Lilly." It was his greeting.

"Nick." It was her response.

Lilly studied his features. He had straight light brown hair that looked oddly like it didn't go with his face. He had a very handsome face that was amazingly familiar, though, and bright blue eyes that seemed almost unreal.

...

I couldn't stop smiling at her. She was beautiful. I was so happy that I could see her again. And now she would know me how I wanted her to. Maybe. If things went right.

I bent down and gave her a hug, and to my surprise, she hugged me back. I mean, it's not like we were total strangers.

"Wow. It's great to finally _see _you." She said after I had willed myself to let go of her. I cringed internally at that one. She wasn't really seeing me. Maybe I should just set her straight now. I tried to make up my mind fast, so that she wouldn't think I was a total nutcase.

"Lilly…..I'm really…" Lilly looked up at me. She looked kind of concerned, but I knew she was paying attention. Oh, man. Was I really going to do this? Yes I was. I took a deep breath.

"I'm really thirsty. Want to get something to drink?" I pointed to the cabana.

Crap.

* * *

**Uh-Oh! Nick chickened out! Will he speak soon or forever hold his peace?! Stay tuned to find out!**

**Ha. That was cheesy.**

**Well, I enjoyed writing that so I really hope you liked it! Oh- this time- review and I'll love you forever AND I'll give you an air hug! :D**


	9. Unanswered Questions

**Yay! Okay so I got inspired and reminded again last night that I needed to update, so I did! OOOOOOO yay! I really hope you like this one! :)**

* * *

Lilly sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, stirring her tea and staring into space. She had an unintentional smile plastered across her face. She was thinking about last night. Nick was even more amazing in person than in letters and on the phone. Well, she should have expected that but still... He was nice, sweet, funny, and Lilly could actually talk to him. That's what they did the whole evening. They talked and talked and talked, about anything and everything, and it made Lilly feel all warm inside, even though she would never admit it.

She had been a bit worried about him throughout parts of the night, though. That first few minutes he seemed really jumpy and nervous, then he relaxed, and a few more times he got nervous again. To Lilly it looked like he was going to say something really important, but never did.

But the real reason Lilly Truscott was smiling was because Nick had kissed her. Well, not a _real _kiss. But after he'd walked her up to her house, and they said goodbye with another hug, he'd pecked her on the cheek and winked at her, then walked away. Lilly had stood at her doorway staring for about ten minutes after he'd left.

* * *

"Nick-ay! Sooooooo, how was your _date_!?" Joe practically burst with enthusiasm.

Nick had been staring at his soggy pancakes now for multiple minutes, but Joe had just come back in the bus from a morning jog. It was a rule the brothers had that none of them could ask about a date until the next morning. They didn't really have a certain reason, but it helped whoever it was that had gone on the date process everything that had happened. Or in most cases it did. So they had agreed.

Nick's eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't tell her." He kept his gaze on the pancakes. "I'm a freaking coward, Joe. I didn't tell her."

Joe's happy expression faded to one of confusion. "Why not?" He asked, but his voice was soft.

"I told you, Joe. Because I'm a gutless coward."

Joe shook his head. "No, bro, you're not. It just takes time. You have plenty of time. You'll do what you need to sometime."

Nick scoffed. "Sometime…"

"So. Did you kiss her?"

"On the cheek." Nick offered.

Joe nodded. "Okay. That's good."

"Yeah. And Joe?"

"What?"

"Did you say I had plenty of time?"

"Yes…"

"We only have until Monday morning! Then we go play some more concerts around the country! We will only be in Malibu for two more days!"

Joe shrugged. "Well…. Yeah, but we can come back here whenever. I mean, when we have a break."

Nick sighed and went back to staring a hole in his pancakes that were now beyond being saved while Joe made his way to his bunk. How was he going to live with himself?

Suddenly his head flashed up.

"Joe!"

Joe turned around. "What?"

"I _did _tell her!"

Joe made a helplessly confused face.

"I wrote a letter and sent it yesterday before I left! She'll probably get it soon! I'm pretty sure it was the same post office she puts her mail in, and it was right next to her house! Yes! She's smart! She'll figure it out!!" Nick was now practically dancing with joy and his smile was wide across his face. But suddenly, as soon as it had come, it vanished.

"Crap. What is she going to do when she gets it!?"

Joe put his hands up. "Nick, I don't think I can help you any more. I'm sorry but my brain can't keep up with your sudden mood swings." He flashed Nick a half smile. "Good luck, though."

* * *

"Lilly! Mail!"

Lilly's head snapped up from the TV. Mail! Yay! Mail was Lilly's new favorite thing of the day. Well, it was if she got a letter from Nick, and she was pretty sure that would be who it was from. Her mom walked through the room and dropped it in Lilly's lap. It was from Nick- of course. Lilly smiled and ripped it open. Her eyes widened as she scanned the letter.

Apparently Nick did have something to tell her last night. He was going to tell her but never did. Nick. Lilly's nick. Nick Unknown-Last-Name now had a last name.

Jonas.

Of the Jonas Brothers. His face flashed in her mind. Why was she so stupid? He definitely had the resemblance. Of course. That was the voice she was hearing, too. All the same. The voice she had loved since she'd first heard it- both times.

Nick Jonas. The name throbbed in her brain. And Nick had said he'd be scared of her reaction. Well, Lilly was, too. She didn't know what to think. Should she be mad? Should she be sad? Should she be jumping for joy? She pondered the question for a moment.

No.

It shouldn't really affect her, she thought. He was still the same guy. He was still Nick, whether he had the last name Jonas or not. He was the same guy Lilly had written to, talked on the phone with. The same guy who kissed her cheek last night after the best evening Lilly had ever had.

Nick.

Now what?

She picked up her phone.

* * *

"Dude. What's with the animal crackers?"

Nick was situated on his bunk, staring at the small TV screen, shoving animal crackers into his mouth. He barely gave Joe a sideways glance.

Frankie, who had just come inside from who-knew-where, suddenly appeared next to Joe and tugged on his shirt. He looked at Joe with concerned eyes. "Is Nick okay?" He asked.

Joe shot a sympathetic look at Nick and told Frankie, "I really don't know."

"Oh. Well, we should throw him a party to make him be happy again."

"Frank, I don't know if that's the best idea right now. Nick's kind of having a mental breakdown. Go find Mom and ask her what's for dinner."

Frankie nodded and headed off obediently.

Nick was still staring at the TV, shoving the animal crackers into his mouth.

"Man, Nick. You even have Frankie worried. Love is making you do crazy things." And then he walked off, shaking his head.

Nick pushed the bag of crackers aside and sighed. His phone began to vibrate violently next to him. It was Lilly. Lilly. Had she read his letter? Was she going to yell at him? Was she going to tell him she hated his guts and never to call or write again? Was she going to scream, "I LOVE YOU NICK JONAS!!" and wish out loud that he felt the same way? Well, there was only one way to find out.

He picked the phone up and flipped it open.

* * *

**OOOO!! Cliffy! Again! I promise this one won't skip away like the one last chapter did. This one will pick up right where it left off. I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I'm a busy bee and my brain is full of complicated math and social studies information, so I needed to make room for story information. **

**Wow. That's a lame excuse. The real reason is I keep forgetting. I am busy, but I have time. I forget! Shame on me. **

**OMG! Demi Lovato's album came out on Tuesday! I don't have it yet but I will soon! Woopee! I just love her.**

**Okay, so I really really hope you liked this chapter and that you are liking this story! Pretty please review and I'll love you forever and give you a mental hug!! :D**


	10. Friends

**Yay! So this is an update and I updated soon! Well... soon for me anyway. Yeah! I'm so proud. **

**Chapter TEN. Sigh. Lol, I hope you like it a lot!**

* * *

"Lilly." Nick sat up and almost hit his head on the top of his bunk. He was relieved and freaking out at the same time. _Breathe_, was what he kept repeating in his head.

"Nick." He could hear the smile in her voice. Well, that was good, wasn't it? "I got your letter."

There. She knew. All he had to do now was see how she'd react. He took a deep breath. _In and out_, he thought.

"Do you hate me?" Nick finally asked.

"No! Of course not!" Lilly nearly yelled into the phone. "I don't think I could ever hate you." She added quietly.

"Why? I lied to you, Lilly. And that's not right."

"You never lied to me. You just didn't tell me the straight up truth. And that was probably a good idea because if you'd told me earlier I probably wouldn't have believed you and we would never have been friends." Lilly said it all matter-of-factly. Nick wasn't sure he was hearing her correctly. She wasn't screaming at him. She wasn't angry. She wasn't freaking out.

"You're not screaming." Nick barely noticed he'd said that out loud.

"No…. Do you want me to scream?" Lilly sounded a bit confused.

"No!" Nick almost yelled. "I mean, no, it's okay. You don't have to scream." He smiled. Lilly could always do that to him.

"Okay." The smile was back in Lilly's voice, too.

"So, Lilly, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was just scared." Nick confessed.

"I know. It's okay."

"Good." Nick was just about glowing, and his face was stretched into a huge smile. How could Lilly stand being so amazing? "I'm glad I told you the whole truth. Or wrote it, or whatever."

Lilly laughed. "I'm glad I know whose voice yours reminds me of now!"

Her laugh was intoxicating. Nick laughed with her.

"Hey. I wanna hang out tonight. Are you free?" Nick asked suddenly. He was leaving soon, and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Especially now that she'd understand why he was traveling all over the place.

"Yeah! That's a good idea. But…. Are you going to be in disguise again?"

"Ummmm…" Nick hadn't really thought about that. "Well, would your mom let you come to the beach at like…. nine so it wouldn't be so crowded? If you can do that I could come as myself."

"Yeah. All she wants me to do this summer is get out of the house so I'm sure that's fine."

"Well that's awesome!"

"I know, right!?" Lilly giggled.

Nick punched the air and smiled.

"Okay, Lilly. I guess I'll see you at nine then."

"Okay. Nine. See ya, Nick."

"Bye. Oh, and Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Lilly took a seat at the cabana. Jackson was there, but he was just leaving.

"Hey, Lilly? Why are you so dressed up? Hot date?" He asked. She looked down at her clothes. She was definitely not dressed up. Converse, jeans, and a t-shirt…

"I'm not-" Oh. He was joking.

"But yeah, I kind of have a date…."

Jackson wiggled his eyebrows at her. "What's his name?"

"Nick."

"Nick who?"

"Me." Nick said as he walked up. He gave a little wave to Jackson.

Jackson's mouth was wide open. He looked at Lilly incredulously. "You have a date with Nick _Jonas_?!"

Lilly shrugged.

"Wait till Miley hears about this…"

Lilly shook her head. "I have a feeling she already knows." Jackson shook his head and walked off.

"_What_?" Nick asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lilly smiled at him. "Hi." Wow, he really was Nick Jonas. And he was smiling straight at her. And this time, she knew he was the person she'd been writing to all summer.

"Hey." Nick took a seat next to Lilly. "So, you don't hate me, you aren't screaming at me, and you think it was a good idea that I didn't tell you about _this_" He pointed at his face, "sooner?"

Lilly nodded. "Yep."

Nick smiled. "I'm so glad I have you as a friend, Lilly."

_Friends. _Just friends. Nick wished he hadn't said that. The friends part anyway. They _were _friends, but he wanted to be more.

Lilly smiled again, but there was a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Me, too." She said. She really meant it. But, she was longing for even more than that.

Nick looked at her for a moment longer, and then realized he might be staring. But who wouldn't? Lilly was probably the most amazing and beautiful person Nick had ever meant.

"I'm leaving for tour again Monday. I just want you to know. We can still call and write and stuff. But I'll make sure to visit every time we're here. Or near here. I'll visit as much as I can."

Lilly nodded. "That sounds good." But she really didn't want him to go.

"I'm sorry about that part. Traveling all the time. It's fun, but sometimes it just sucks."

"Yeah, but you'll have an awesome time."

Neither of them said anything for a minute. Nick took her hand.

"Enough of this sad stuff, though. Let's go for a walk."

* * *

**So yeah, there it is. Sorry it's so short, but it needs to be. I hope you understand. Haha... I hope you like it!!**

**So please review! Tell me what you think. I reviewers!! :D**


	11. More

**Whoa! I'm so proud of myself! An update the day after an update! Yeah! Okay, so you'll find that this chapter is extremely short, too, but it works. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Last night had been a pretty good night, Nick thought. Except for that awkward part when he said they were friends… Because the rest of the night they acted like just a bit more than that. They'd walked and talked hand in hand on the beach for some time, and when it was time for Lilly to go home, Nick had walked her there and kissed her again. But this time, on the forehead. He was afraid that might scare Lilly away at first, but she actually seemed okay with it. She'd smiled at him and then they'd gone their separate ways.

But tonight, they were meeting again- the last time before Nick would see her for at least two and a half weeks. He was trying to decide what to do. He wanted to tell her that he liked her, maybe even possibly loved her. But would she think that was too much in too little time? Would she be mad at him, especially because he was leaving tomorrow? He really hoped not, because he was pretty sure he'd bring it up sometime tonight.

So Nick sat in the sand, waiting for Lilly. Looking at the stars, and thinking.

"Nick!" Lilly ran down the pathway to the beach. "Sorry I'm late! I fell asleep!"

"You fell asleep?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah…" She breathed as she plopped down next to Nick on the sand. "Lack of sleep last night…"

Nick chuckled. Lilly shrugged.

"It's a beautiful night." Nick said.

"Mmmhmmm." Lilly agreed and lay down so she could look up at the stars.

Nick went down, too, his head right next to hers.

They stayed like that for hours. Looking at the stars, and talking about life. Nick told her about the ups and downs of being famous, and Lilly told Nick about growing up in the same house in Malibu for her whole life. Even though they were from two different worlds, they felt the same things, and could share their opinions with each other and not have to worry about being picked on or the paparazzi finding out and starting a scandalous rumor. They helped each other be themselves, and found comfort in each other. That was a new thing for both of them.

"Hey, Nick? What time is it?" Lilly asked after a pause in their long conversation.

"Um…" He checked his watch. "Whoa! It's midnight."

Lilly sat up and made a face. "Midnight's my curfew."

Nick stood up. "Well, then, I better get you home, Cinderella."

Lilly laughed and Nick put out his arm for Lilly. He pulled her up and their faces were inches apart.

Without either of them thinking, their lips met and for a long, heart-stopping moment, they kissed each other like neither of them had kissed anyone before. The kiss was full of caring, protectiveness, and love- even if they hadn't admitted it yet.

When they had to pull away neither of them could speak. They stared at each other wide-eyed, and Nick took hold of Lilly's hand. He broke into a mile-wide smile.

"Lilly, I think we should be more than just friends."

Lilly smiled back at him. "Me, too."

* * *

**Woooooooo! Okay, well that was insanely SHORT but yeah... I really hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think!! I think I'm only doing one more chapter!! tear My first multiple chaptered story... **

**Thanks for reading!! :D**


	12. A Happy Ending

**Here it is. -sniffles- The moment you've been waiting for. The End. **

* * *

Lilly,

It's been two weeks, right? Well… I miss you like crazy and I'm so getting you tickets to every single one of our concerts that is in California, whether you live nearby or not. And I will escort you personally because California is a very large state, and I wouldn't want you to get lost.

Being on tour is amazingly fun, and it's even better when I have something more to look forward to when it's over! I'll be back in Malibu in approximately 6 days, 5 hours, and 28 minutes! Not that I'm counting…

Lilly, I'd like you to know that Joe makes fun of me every time we get the mail and it's entirely your fault. Yes, I get excited when the mail comes, but Joe's imitation of me is nothing like me at all. Seriously. It's not. So don't ever believe a word he says to you, ever. You understand me? Never, Lilly.

But Joe wants me to tell you howdy, Kevin says hey and thanks, and Frankie says he wants to meet you and he wanted to know if you're pretty. I told him you were, and he nodded and said, "Good." I really have no idea what that means…

Oh, hey! You know Hannah Montana, right? You said in your first letter that you liked her. She called me the other day. She said to say hi to you and that you are her awesomest fan. I swear I didn't tell her to do it! I was telling her about you one time and she completely freaked out. She totally remembered who you were, and I guess she met you sometime and you made a really good impression. Wow, you're all hooked up with Hannah Montana **and **the Jonas Brothers. You're living the good life!

Haha!

That's about all that's going on, though. You know; five interviews every day, screaming girls, running away fast. The normal stuff.

Except there is something I need to tell you when I see you again in 6 days, 5 hours, and 25 minutes. I had a revelation.

I hope you're having fun whatever you're doing! And yes, I'm sorry I haven't called! We're everywhere all the time and right now its 1 in the morning, and I wouldn't want to wake you from your beauty sleep.

Can't wait to see you again.

Love,

Nick

* * *

**6 days, 4 hours, and 50 minutes later….**

"You have a boyfriend?!" Oliver exclaimed into the phone, obviously excited for his love-challenged best friend.

Lilly giggled. "Yep."

"How did that happen? How come you didn't call earlier? Do I know him?"

Lilly laughed at how happy he sounded. "We started writing to each other as pen pals earlier this summer. I didn't call earlier 'cuz I guess I forgot…. Sorry. And you don't _know _him but you definitely know _of _him."

"So… what's his name?"

"Nick."

"Nick…?"

"Jonas."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

And then, "YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH NICK JONAS!! LILS, YOU'RE GONNA BE FAMOUS!"

"Whoa, calm down, there, Ollie. We've decided to keep this all on the down low. Nobody knows except you, Miley, my mom and his family, and of course, us. You can't tell anybody. That would ruin our down low-ness. Got it?"

"Yeah… But, seriously, Lilly. Nick Jonas? That's incredible."

Lilly smiled. "I know."

"Well, I'm glad you found somebody, Lils. That's also really good because I found a _few_ somebodies down in Flo-rida. Wouldn't want you getting jealous." Oliver said, obviously attempting to sound smooth.

"Yep, Ollie. Wouldn't want me to get jealous." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well, since tonight's our last night here, I gotta go get ready for our good-bye celebration. I'll see you in a few days. Bye Lils."

"Bye, Ollie."

Just as she stuffed her phone back in her pocket, Lilly's mom yelled up the stairs. "It's almost six!"

Lilly jumped up and danced down the stairs. She and Nick were going to try to meet up earlier. Hopefully there wouldn't be too many screaming girls around at the beach.

...

Lilly scanned the faces around the beach carefully. There he was, hiding inconspicuously in the shade. He spotted her and his face lit up. "Lilly!" He cried.

"Nick!" Lilly ran into his open arms and he hugged her tight. They pulled away, but their hands were laced together. They were both smiling like lunatics.

"So, in your letter. You said you had a revelation?" Lilly took no time to get to the point.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. I did."

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "So?"

Nick squeezed her hand. "So I would usually wait a while for this all to sink in. But I thought I needed to tell you…"

Lilly nodded her head to keep him going.

"I just needed to tell you, Lilly… That I think I love you." He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

Lilly chewed on her lip and contemplated that for a moment.

"Ooooh. Well, Nick, I think I should tell you that I think I love you, too."

Nick breathed a sigh of releif and kissed her gently and pulled her close to him. He'd never felt like this before. Lilly had made him feel even luckier than he knew he already was. She made him remember to be thankful for everything. She helped him be himself. She showed him how to really live. He loved her for everything she'd done for him, and now he knew that she loved him, too. And it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

Nick,

I know I'm going to see you again tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and so on and so forth, but I really needed to tell you something that's way too cheesy to say out loud. It's completely sappy and you might hate me for it, but it's all completely true.

I thought you were an amazing guy before I even met you. The Nick Jonas I'd seen in magazines and all over TV. I thought he was a pretty cool guy, but I never believed he was real, in a way.

I really liked that Nick guy I started writing to at the beginning of the summer. He was funny, and seemed really sweet. He seemed so real. Especially when I started talking to him on the phone, and I heard his voice for the first time. I liked him a lot, too.

Now those two guys are combined, and one million percent real, (I think). Those two guys make one you, and you are the most amazing guy I've ever met. Like I said earlier in the summer, you saved me from being a zombie. (Haha…) But, you not only helped me get over my boredom, you also showed me a real friendship, and now a real love.

Thank you so much for that.

And I'm sorry if I made you sick with sweetness. I just had to share.

See you tomorrow,

Love,

Lilly

* * *

**And that is the end. My first full story! I'm so proud. -happy tears- In the beginning I never thought I'd actually finish this, but I did! I'm so excited! And I'm even more excited to see what you thought about it all! PleasepleasePLEASE review and tell me what you thought! And if you want to get a say in what I write a multi-chaptered story on next, head to my profile and vote! **

**I love you if you read this whole story. I love you more if you've reviewed! Lol! Tell me what you thought. Too sweet? Too dull? Just right? **

**Thank you so so so much for reading and I hope you'll stay updated with my other stories! :D**


End file.
